1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water dishes and more particularly pertains to a new pet water dispenser for dispensing drinking water for an animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water dishes is known in the prior art. More specifically, water dishes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U. S. Pat. No. Des. 392,075; U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,063; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,056; U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,715; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,229; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,426.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pet water dispenser. The inventive device includes a base, a bowl portion mounted to the base, and a reservoir mounted to a rear of the base. A pipe has open first and second ends. The first end of the pipe extends into the reservoir. The second end of the pipe opens into the bowl portion. A weighted base is detachably coupled to the base.
In these respects, the pet water dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing drinking water for an animal.